


Late Night Visit

by somethingcosmic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Demon! Spock, M/M, Spirit Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingcosmic/pseuds/somethingcosmic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had gotten it into his head that he should summon a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to have a good time. I just wanted to get something posted. I'm not much of a writer but it feels good to get something finished, you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.   
> Also I didn't edit this at all.

“No way am I helping you summon a demon!” Leonard bellowed. “I am a good Southern gentleman who doesn’t dabble in no hoodoo!”  
“Oh c’mon Bones! It’ll be fun! Besides, it’s not like anything is actually gonna show up!”  
“Now, Jim….” Leonard started, but he got distracted by Jim’s big, blue, pleading eyes. The doctor grumbled. “Fine, I’ll help you. But if some pointy-eared bastard shows up, I ain’t stickin’ around.”   
Jim beamed and started turning off the lights in the tiny, 2-bedroom apartment that they shared. “Man, this is gonna be so cool! Can you get the spirit board out of the linen closet?”  
Leonard opened the closet then paused, “Aren’t these things for summoning ghosts?”  
Jim started lighting candles. “Yeah. But you can use them for demons too. I Googled it.”  
Leonard grunted and set up the spirit board on the coffee table. They both settled on either side of it and placed their fingers on the planchette. There was an awkward silence then:  
“Yo, are there any demons in here?”  
Another silence.  
“Hello?” called Jim. “I formally invite you into my house.”  
“Gah, this is ridiculous,” muttered Leonard.  
“You gotta be patient, Bones,” whispered Jim.  
They waited a minute longer. The planchette didn’t move.  
“Hmm...maybe we did something wrong,” Jim wondered. Leonard’s phone started ringing in his pocket.   
“It’s the hospital,” Leonard said, leaving the room to take the call. “Have fun with your supernatural bullshit.”  
They both thought that would be the end of that.  
Leonard went in for his late shift at the hospital, and Jim stayed up to watch some generic crime show that barely held his attention. The candles had been blown out and put away but the board lay forgotten on the table in front of him. He was just starting to doze off when the planchette slid off of the table. Jim, assuming he had accidentally kicked it off, did not react.  
However, he began to feel unsettled, like there was someone else in the room. He tried to ignore this but he found he could not relax again. He stood and turned off the television, intending to move to his bedroom where he thought he would be more comfortable.   
“Mr. Kirk.”   
Jim dropped the remote and and scrambled to turn on the lamp. His eyes immediately met those of a very compelling stranger, perched on the beaten-down armchair in the corner of the living room. His eyes were black, his ears pointed, and his clawed hands were placed gracefully on either arm of the chair. The stranger’s gaze was piercing, and Jim found he couldn’t move, much less look away.  
“You did not close the portal, Mr. Kirk,” the odd stranger said coldly, glancing down at the spirit board.   
Jim’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. “I’m… sorry?”  
“You neglected to close the portal, if you are wondering why I am here. You should take care to remember to do so in the future. You should consider yourself fortunate that it was me who found myself in your living room and not another.”  
“Another what?”  
The man arched a slanted eyebrow. “Another demon.”  
Jim took a sharp breath. “Well, shit.” He reached behind him and felt for the couch, sitting without removing his eyes from the demon. He reached for words, but couldn’t quite figure out what to say. “Shit,” he mumbled again.  
“I am Spock.”  
“My name’s Jim.”  
“I am aware.”  
Jim shifted uncomfortably under Spock’s gaze, but the demon did not look away. “So… are you planning on staying awhile? Do you want coffee? I’ve never met a demon before. I’m not really sure what to do.”  
“I am making you uncomfortable.”  
“Well, yeah. A little bit.”  
Spock lowered his gaze. “I apologize. You are unlike any human I have ever met before. I am unsure how to proceed as well.”  
Jim furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”  
“I do not know,” Spock said, tilting his head. “You make me feel… something.”  
“Is that not a common occurrence for you?”  
“It is not.”  
“Well I’m glad to be the cause of your sexual awakening,” joked Jim.  
Spock did not laugh. He merely lifted an eyebrow.   
“I was joking, Spock.”  
“I apologize. I do not understand human humor.”  
“Now that I’ve made this sufficiently awkward, I am going to make coffee.” Jim stood and began to head toward the kitchen, but was stopped by Spock’s cold hand wrapping around his wrist. Spock stood, mere inches from Jim. Jim could swear his heart stopped. “It is time for me to take my leave. I have kept you awake for far too long. I should like to visit again, if you do not mind. Make sure you slide the planchette to ‘Goodbye’ to close the portal.”  
And with that, the demon vanished.   
Heart racing, Jim slid the planchette to ‘Goodbye’ and switched off the lamp. He went to his room and attempted sleep, but could not stop thinking about what had happened. He tossed and turned, but sleep overcame him eventually.  
Jim was awakened by the sound of Leonard coming home from his night shift. Jim lumbered out towards the living room, wiping the sleep from his eyes. The memories of the night before returned to him slowly, and he almost thought they were from a dream. Then he saw the planchette over ‘Goodbye.’  
“How did you sleep?” asked Leonard.  
“Shit, Bones. You are not gonna believe this.”


End file.
